


Nothing But Time For You

by ftlow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor (Jodie Whittaker) and her three companions, Ryan (Tosin Cole), his stepgrandfather Graham (Bradley Walsh), and a Sheffield probationary police officer, Yaz (Mandip Gill), have adventured extensively in Series 11 of the BBC show. While Ryan and Graham are united in their use of the adventures as escapism from grief, only Yaz seems to choose to travel with the Doctor because of the Doctor herself.Music: Remedy by Alesso (ft. Conor Maynard), Counting Stars by OneRepublic, and Guiding Light by Mumford & Sons.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Nothing But Time For You




End file.
